


Feels Like Flying

by Dancing_Adrift



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Jared, Established Relationship, M/M, Open Relationships, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Swing, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Jeffrey Dean Morgan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-07-12 09:39:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15992567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dancing_Adrift/pseuds/Dancing_Adrift
Summary: Jeff and Jared like to experiment and a sex swing is their most recent purchase. They invite Jensen to help them install it - and give it a test run.





	Feels Like Flying

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BeeLikeJ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeeLikeJ/gifts).



> Written for the [2018 SPN_Masquerade (Round 5)](https://spn-masquerade.livejournal.com/8997.html) on LJ for [BeeLikeJ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeeLikeJ/profile)'s request/prompt:
> 
> _Request: art or fic Jeff/Jared (or Jensen or J3!), nipple play, beardburn, sex swing_
> 
> _Jeff and Jared like to experiment, but the sex swing is a challenge; even if Jared is bendy. They have fun figuring it out and then Jeff goes to town on Jared's nipples before fucking him silly._
> 
> A/N: This prompt was chosen randomly, but I am very happy with how it turned out! My internet search history is a lot more interesting now, too ;) Enjoy!!

"Dude. It's just a pile of straps and chains," Jensen grumbled as he unzipped the black bag.

"It is not. Look, there's instructions right here." Jared reached into the mess and pulled out a small white booklet. He unfolded the pages, revealing a diagram of the assembled swing and a list of included parts… and not much else.

Jensen snatched the paper away and frowned at it. When Jeff came into the room, back from throwing away all the packaging the swing had arrived in, Jensen practically growled at him.

"I thought you'd said you two had researched this!"

Jeff strolled over to where Jensen was sitting on the floor with Jared. He pulled Jensen's head towards his thigh, running his hand through Jensen's hair in a rough tug then releasing him.

"We did, sweetheart. No need to turn into a little bitch about it." He leaned down and kissed Jensen's forehead. Then he looked up at Jared. "Baby, what did you do with those eye hooks we bought?"

"Shit, right!" Jared scrambled to his feet. "I'll go get those."

"Yeah, they might come in handy," Jeff said with a teasing wink. "Why don't you go grab those while I show Grumpy McGrumperson here where we plan to mount them."

Jared hauled Jeff in for a quick kiss while he ruffled Jensen's hair. "You got it, boss."

"Damn right," Jeff said, slapping his ass as he sped off. "Now, let me show you what you're gonna do here, Jen."

"Yes sir." Jensen got to his feet, a reluctant smile on his face when Jeff kissed him, too, and then started explaining where and how he wanted to install their new toy.

***

A surprisingly short amount of time later, the three men stood back and observed their work. Just like Jeff and Jared had planned, it hung from two hooks embedded in the ceiling, right where a major beam ran the length of the basement.

"But how do we know if it's at the right height?" Jared wanted to know.

"You mean, besides all the math you did beforehand?" Jeff laughed. Jared was equal parts excited and anxious about trying out this new thing, and they'd researched and outlined _every_ aspect before buying one as a result.

"I'm sure it'll be fine, Jay," Jensen said softly. As they'd tried to make sense of all the pieces and assemble the swing, he'd had to admit that the other two had definitely put in the work and they knew what they were about.

"I guess there's just one thing left to do," Jeff said as he packed away the last of their tools. "We've gotta try it out."

Jared glanced up from where he was pulling down on the swing, tentatively seeing how well it held his weight. His face lit up, his eagerness clearly overriding any second thoughts he may have been having.

"Yeah?" he asked, excitement evident in his voice.

"Hell yeah, baby. And, seeing as how this was your idea, you definitely should go first."

Jensen grinned at them both. "Though I do think there's one more thing we have to do before that," he said.

Jared huffed out an impatient breath. "What is it now, Jen?"

"Easy, Jay," Jensen soothed. "It's just… You are wearing _far_ too many clothes. Right, Jeff?"

"Got it in one, Jen." Jeff chuckled and started to remove his t-shirt. "You heard the man, sweetheart. Take 'em off."

Jared started throwing his clothes off and Jeff and Jensen both laughed.

"I think I'd better go get stuff," Jensen said and headed upstairs.

Jared was totally naked in a matter of seconds and Jeff wasn't far behind. Jared shoved his clothes in a pile off to the side then turned to consider the swing.

"Want a spotter?" Jeff joked. Though, really, it wasn't that silly to suggest, probably. The whole setup was pretty unsteady when no one was in it, just hanging there limp, basically just two padded parts of the main harness, a neck rest, and some straps for the arms and legs.

"Yes?" Jared said as he separated out the two main harnesses and turned around, slowly lowering himself into a seated but suspended position. Jeff held out his arms, ready to catch him just in case he lost his balance as he grabbed the straps for his hands.

"Well, what do you think, sweetheart? How's it feel?" Jeff took stock of Jared's position, trying to figure out the logistics that would lead to actually having sex in such a contraption. Jared's ass seemed to be at about the right height for Jeff to fuck him, but it looked like the best way for that might be from behind. Unless Jared were to lean back and put his feet in the stirrups…

"Feels okay," Jared answered. "Different." He turned to look at Jeff over his shoulder. "What do you think? How is this going to work?"

Jeff ran his hands down Jared's naked back, then grabbed at his waist and pulled him back into him. Jared's ass swung right up against Jeff's lower stomach. He wasn't hard yet, but he was definitely starting to warm up. And once he was ready to go…

"I think it'll work pretty much perfect," he said. Then he let go, giving Jared a little push as though he was on an actual swing set and not a piece of adult furniture, and circled around so he was facing Jared instead. He grabbed the supporting straps hanging from the ceiling, arms straining some as he held Jared so he was angled a little bit forward.

"Though I think I'd really love to see how your ass looks when your feet are up in these straps," he said. Jared's eyes went dark at the suggestion and Jeff was just about to help him get into the new position when he heard a whistle behind him. He looked over his shoulder just as Jensen descended the last step with an impressed look on his face.

"What a picture you two make," he said, setting the condoms and lube on the entertainment stand by the stairs as he started to undress. "What do you think so far, Jay?"

Jared smiled wide.

"It's gonna be awesome." He looked back at Jeff, his grin turning wicked. "Help me get my feet up?"

"Sure thing, sweetheart." Jeff bent down to guide one of Jared's feet into the stirrups. Jared leaned further back, making use of the neck rest for the first time. Jeff leaned over and kissed Jared's ankle, then moved to help get the other one situated in the strap. They were both definitely hard now, and when Jensen joined them a moment later, he was, too.

"How you wanna do this, ol' man?" Jensen asked, holding out the condoms and lube.

"Hmm." Jeff regarded Jared, already looking a little flushed, his cock sticking straight up onto his flat stomach and his hole right on display. "Well, I definitely wanna fuck you. That alright sweetheart?" he asked Jared. Jared nodded eagerly.

"And where do you want me?" Jensen asked quietly.

"Want you right here, baby," Jeff answered as he pulled him in close to his side for a deep, wet kiss. Jensen's eyelashes fluttered as he closed his eyes, and a small moan escaped only to be swallowed by Jeff. Jeff pulled back, one hand still holding onto the swing, the other running through Jensen's hair as he pressed a kiss to his forehead.

"How about you help me get Jay ready, hmm sweetheart?"

"Yeah," Jensen breathed out. Then the two of them turned their attention to Jared.

"Fuck, you look so pretty, Jay. All trussed up for us, isn't he Jen." Not waiting for a response from Jensen, Jeff moved forward until he was pressed on top of Jared, leaning down to kiss him. Jared strained forward to meet his mouth, but Jeff ran his hands over his shoulders, down his chest, along his sides. "Shh, baby, just relax. Let us take care of you."

Jared fell back into the grasp of the harness again, letting Jeff plunder his mouth, giving everything Jeff demanded and more. Jeff felt Jensen move in beside him, his hands roving over Jeff's body and Jared's legs. Jeff moved away from Jared's mouth, laying kisses down his neck, biting gently at the length of tendons, the jut of his collarbone. He rubbed his beard over Jared's pecs and Jared gave a little cry.

"Mm, you like that baby? Like the way that feels?" He moved lower until he reached a nipple, capturing it in his mouth. One hand continued to stroke over Jared's ribs while the other came up to twist and play with the other nipple. Jeff sucked and bit at the nub in his mouth, making sure he got his face as close as possible to Jared's body to keep a constant burn from the contact with his beard.

As he moved his mouth to suck on the other nipple, he heard the snick of the lube being uncapped. Turning his head to briefly rest against Jared's chest, he watched as Jensen dribbled lube onto his hand. Jeff lifted away from Jared's body, bringing his hands up to Jared's chest to keep playing with his nipples but making room for Jensen to step closer and start fingering open Jared's hole.

The swing rocked back and forth as Jared squirmed, but the movement wasn't too much to keep Jeff and Jensen from touching him. Jeff pinched and squeezed at one of Jared's nipples while leaning forward to bite and kiss along Jensen's neck.

"How's he doing, babe? Getting him nice and wet for me?" he murmured into Jensen's ear just before nipping at the lobe. Jensen panted out his answer.

"Yeah, Jeff. He's taking me real good. Got three fingers in there already. Greedy little slut," he added fondly.

"Mm, is that right Jay?" Jeff looked over at Jared. He was leaned back, almost horizontal in the support of the harness. His hair was matted to his forehead with sweat, a look of pure bliss on his face. He blinked open his eyes and raised his head slightly to meet Jeff's gaze.

"Fuck, yeah, fuck me, Jeff." He laid his head back with a groan as Jensen pushed against a particularly sensitive spot inside him. Jeff scrambled for a condom lying on the floor and ripped it open, smoothing it over his cock quickly.

"Alright. You heard him, Jen. Let me in there."

Jensen moved aside, wiping his glistening hand on his thigh. Jeff hauled him in for a quick kiss before turning to Jared.

"Look so good, baby. So ready for me." He held himself steady as he guiding his cock to Jared's red, weeping hole. Jeff slid in easily, the grasp of Jared's body pulling him in. He grabbed onto Jared's hips to steady them both as the swing rocked backwards with the movement.

"Fuck," he cursed, then looked Jared in the eye and grinned. "This is gonna be _fun_."

Jared nodded as best as he could, then his whole body tensed back as Jeff slammed into him.

"Oh, fuck!" Jared cried out.

Jeff continued to thrust, pounding into him deeper than he'd ever felt. The movement was rather freeing, and he could only imagine what it would feel like to be the one suspended from the ceiling. He didn't normally bottom, but maybe he'd be willing to give it a try to find out.

"That good, baby?" he asked. It never hurt to check, especially when they tried something new like this.

"Feels _amazing_ ," Jared answered. "So deep, and _fuck_! That angle is fucking perfect," he gasped as Jeff grazed his prostate over and over again. Jeff watched as Jensen moved to the side of the swing, his hand pumping at his fat dick, so wet and flushed. He reached his other hand towards Jared, running it down his body and towards his straining cock.

"Yeah, Jen," Jeff encouraged. "Make him come. Are you ready Jared? You ready to come for us?"

Jared could only gasp out a litany of yeses. Jeff picked up the speed of his hips, wanting to finish at the same time as his boys. Jared screamed when Jensen finally wrapped his hand around his cock and he came almost instantly. Ropes of come shot over his stomach and chest, almost up to his neck. Jeff shouted his release as Jared's body squeezed around him and he stopped moving his hips as he filled the condom. Beside them, Jensen stripped his cock, pumping his release into his fist as he bit his lips, eyes squeezed tightly shut.

Jeff grabbed Jared's hips, trying his best to stall the momentum of the swing so they could all take a rest. Jensen reached out once he was finished coming, trying to help get them settled as best he could. Finally the swing stilled, the only movement the heaving of their chests in unison as their bodies came down from the high of sex.

Very carefully, Jeff laid himself over Jared's sweaty, come-covered body, resting his head in the crook of Jared's neck. Jared squirmed a little before bringing his hands down to rub over Jeff's back.

"Hey Jen?" Jeff felt Jared's chest rumble as he spoke. "Think you could help me get my feet down?"

"'Course," Jensen answered, his voice rough like it always got after sex. Jeff loved the sound. He grumbled a little in protest as the angle of Jared's body started to shift as his feet were released from their elevated position, but then he pushed himself up, slipping out of Jared wetly, and then it was Jared's turn to groan at the loss.

Getting to his feet, he removed the condom and tossed it in the nearby trash can. Then he and Jensen both reached out to lift Jared from out of the harness. He seemed a little wobbly at first, but then he gained his feet and grinned broadly at both of them.

"So, that was awesome," he stated like it was no big deal, though his continued smile gave away his true giddiness.

"You happy with your purchase, baby?" Jeff asked as he kissed Jared's check, wrapping one arm around his waist.

"One-hundred percent," Jared answered. He pulled Jensen in to his other side. "Thanks for helping us get it put up, Jen."

Jensen laughed. "Oh, the pleasure was _all_ mine, sweetness."

Jared dove in and gave him a kiss while Jeff watched them happily. Life was so damn good.

"So, what's next boys?"

Jared looked down at himself and laughed. "I'm thinking… group shower?"

"With shower sex?" Jensen added hopefully.

"What, like you have to ask?" Jeff laughed. "Go on, you know where it is!"

And as he laughed his way up the stairs, enjoying the view of Jared and Jensen's naked asses before him, he thought that maybe, after they'd cleaned up, they could do a bit more research. The sex swing was definitely a keeper, and Jeff was looking forward to discovering all the new ways they could try it out.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to those who already left such lovely comments on the original fill! This was my first time playing in Masquerade and I had so much fun. Hope y'all enjoyed this! ♥ Special thanks to [Ashtraythief](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashtraythief) for the alpha read and the reassurances that it was good to share! ♥


End file.
